Will You Marry Me
by DreamsArelikeShotguns
Summary: Tris has always hidden what she was really feeling and who she really was because abnegation taught her to do that. But after things with Four go south, she turns to someone she trusts and cares for very much, Lynn. They have many drinks and discover something about one another that they didn't know before. Warning: There will be girlxgirl, so please keep that in mind. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Will You Marry Me

 ** _A/N- The idea is sort of based off of Sleepy1177's I Think I Wanna Marry You and I did ask Him/Her for permission to use the idea but our stories are different, as you can probably tell by the description and pairing. I don't want to look like I'm stealing his/her story but there may be some similar aspects as the concept is the same. I don't steal and if I see an idea I like then I may try to write my own version. I do have permission to use the idea from the original author._**

Chapter 1  
(Tris)

"Tris! I understand that you're scared but its been a year. Surely you know I'm not going to hurt you by now or just leave." Tobias says sighing dejectedly and I nod my head, looking anywhere but his face.  
"Four, you don't understand." That's when he looks really hurt, I couldn't even bring myself to use his real name with with what I'm about to tell him.  
"I think we should end it. I'm sorry Four but you don't treat me like your girlfriend you treat me like your initiate. I'm not scared of you Four but I don't want you in that way." I say and get up, slipping my shoes on and walking away. He doesn't support my decision to become a leader and he keeps trying to push me into have sex. I'm not attracted to him and I don't understand why, it just isn't working and its not his fault not really its me.

I knock on Lynn's door gently and wait for her to answer. We've gotten really close, especially after my falling out with Christina and Will. They made new friends and ditched me. I'm really close to Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke and Shauna now. Lynn opens the door and sees the look on my face, pulling me into her.  
"Me and Four broke up." I cry into her shoulder and she brings me into her apartment, closing the door behind her.  
"Hey come on Tris, don't cry." She says and strokes my hair gently, sitting me down on the couch. I love spending time with Lynn, I feel like I can just be myself around her and now who I'm pretending to be.  
"Want some Juice? Water? Coffee?" She asks and I give her a look which makes her laugh loudly. She knows what I need and its much stronger then Juice or Coffee.  
"You know what, lets go out for a drink. I'm finding you a skimpy dress and we're gonna go for a drink." She says and goes to her closet, grabbing a black dress with lace on it. It looks like I would go to just bellow my but and I shake my head, looking at the scrap of fabric.  
"We're going out and you are wearing this dress." She says and I walk up to her closet, grabbing another short black dress.  
"Only if you wear this one." I say with a small smirk and she shrugs. She probably looks really good in this dress.  
"Go on! Get changed!" She slaps my ass and I laugh softly, wiping my eyes gently again.  
"Okay."

Lynn leads me into the club titled 'Heaven' and the music is really intense and loud and the whole place shakes with every beat. Lynn grabs me and yanks me onto the dance floor, twirling me around to face her. We're close to one another, chest to chest, face to face close. Its not uncomfortably close its invigoratingly close. It makes every cell in my body spring to life and I become hyper aware of everything around me.  
"You can dance with me tonight Sexy!" She says and I laugh loudly, dancing with her as the music pounds in my ears. Lots of people are making out and dancing and jumping about. The atmosphere in here is amazing. I can't believe I've never done anything like this before.  
"Dauntless' first stiff first jumper. You're wasted in Tori's shop. Leadership is always open." Max says and I smile at him shaking my head. Leadership just isn't me. I like working with Tori and doing tattoo's. Max is dancing with Lily, His wife and they seem to be having a very good time. I roll my eyes and I feel Lynn's hands brush against my hips. My breath hitches and I look into her deep green eyes. She smirks and she knows exactly what she's doing to me.  
"Let's get a drink." She says and leads me over to the bar. There isn't really anyone over here except for two men who are intently making out on one of the bar stools. Lynn gets the attention of the bar tender and he walks over to us.  
"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" He asks and eyes me up and down once. Its this dress. I keep getting checked out and on the way here I was hit on three times. I'm not sure if having a one night stand will really help me after what happened with To-Four. I'm not just looking for sex and I definitely am not looking for another guy. I'm just not attracted to guys. I mean I can understand why others think they're hot and appreciate the hotness, If that's a word, but I don't find them attractive.  
"Two Mojito's please." She says and I look at her with confused eyes. I have no idea what a Mojito is but I trust Lynn not to poison me. She's good with all that alcohol stuff. I'm very inexperienced when it comes to Alcohol. Four always said Drinking was bad and getting drunk was even worse.  
"Lime juice, sparkling water, white rum, mint, sugar. Its good, trust me." She says and the bartender puts two drinks on the bar. They're green and smell good. Minty and citrusy, like Key Lime Pie that is substitute for Dauntless cake on Sunday, as the ingredients arrive on Monday Morning, and Toothpaste.  
"It burns a bit but its nice." She says and I sip the drink, coughing as I feel it burn my throat. She laughs and sips her own drink, taking a much larger and brave sip then I do.  
"Atta girl." She says and keeps her arm tightly wrapped around my waist. She's drawing patterns on my waist and it feels nice. Almost comforting. A guy approaches us and Lynn narrows her eyes. She looks pissed off.  
"Back off buddy! This ones mine." She says and I blush brightly, snuggling into her shoulder. She sips her drink again, brushing her thumb across my cheek.  
"I don't know if I even like girls." I say and she strokes my hair, pulling up one of my curls. She twists it around her finger and then begins to play with another curl.  
"I'm never wrong Tris. The reason it didn't work with Four not because there's anything wrong with him or you. Its because you're different but not in a bad way. Its obvious that you don't like men, the way you act around them and the fact that you don't seem the least bit interested in them." She says and I look deeply into her eyes, grabbing my drink and taking a big gulp. She smiles and continues to stroke my hair, keeping me calm.  
"I think you might be right." I whisper and she smirks at me, twirling me around again causing me to laugh again.  
"Let's dance some more." She says and downs the rest of her drink. She looks at me expectantly and I down the rest of it, coughing when I feel it sting the back of my throat again.

Several drinks later and more dances me and Lynn end up sitting in the corner making out and I've got to say, this is the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. I mean I've only ever kissed Four but kisses with him were awkward and stiff at best. She is so talented and she dominates the kiss. She's very dominant in everything she does and I have to admit it turns me on something fierce. She grips my waist and forces her tongue into my mouth. I moan into the kiss and she grips my long blonde curls in her hands. My arms are wrapped around her neck and I blink disorientated as she pulls away from me.  
"I want you." She says and presses her lips to my neck, sucking on my skin hard. I mewl softly and expose my neck giving her more access to my neck and my skin. She holds me tightly and licks the marks she leaves, moaning at the taste of my skin.  
"I'm not just some one night stand." I murmur and kiss her neck as she kisses mine. The loud music is long since forgotten and its like its just me and her in this room, no one else.  
"Its not like that." She says and I roll my eyes, tipping my head back as she bites my neck gently. My head rolls around and she kisses a spot that makes me moan loudly. I feel her smirk against my skin and she becomes more savage in her attack on my neck. She bites and sucks and licks my neck driving my senses wild and making me hyper aware of her hands on my body and them slipping down to my knee. She slides her hand up a little and I write in her lap.  
"I didn't even know I liked girls until about an hour ago and now you just wanna screw." I mumble and she holds me tightly, kissing me harder and pressing her lips to my skin with almost a bruising force. She finally comes up to breath for a second and pants looking into my eyes. She smirks and I miss her lips on my skin. I don't know if this is the alcohol talking but I think I'm in love with this girl.  
"But you want it."


	2. Chapter 2

Will You Marry Me

Chapter 2

(Lynn)

"But you want it." She moans and laces her fingers into my hair, tugging on it hard as I attach my lips back to her sweet spot. Seeing her like this turns me on to no end. I let my grow back and now its only shaved on one side and the side that isn't shaved goes down to my boobs now. She moans louder and the sounds that she's making, cause me to want to rip that dress off of her body and fuck her until she barely remembers her own name. She is sex incarnate and if she would agree to be mine, I think I might become the happiest woman alive.

"You want me." I growl in her ear and her head falls back as I kiss back up to her lips. I press my lips to hers and squeeze her ass causing her to squeak and open her mouth. I shove my tongue in her mouth and coax hers to mate with mine. I explore her mouth and the sweet taste of it. If her mouth tastes this sweet, then I wonder how the rest of her tastes. I pick her up and get her to wrap her legs around my waist before carrying her off.

I slam her into the wall and kiss her neck savagely as she moans and writhes in my arms. She arches off of the wall and she wraps her legs around my waist tighter, keeping herself steady. The kiss deepens and I slide my hand just above her breasts. I want to free them from their cage and have my way with them until they're black and blue. I want her to be covered in love bites so that every bitch in this compound knows she belongs to me. I want her to be mine more then I want anything in this world. She tries to push me away but I keep her caged in and she tries harder.

"Stop." She gasps for breath and I let her push me away, I don't ever want her to feel like I'm forcing her into anything.

"Marry me then. Then I can screw my wife. Preferably in my bed and all fucking night long." I think I'm seriously drunk. I must be if I'm asking a girl who only admitted that she was gay a few hours ago to marry me. I mean Dauntless are impulsive and the amount of people who get married after one night drunk is very large. Its not even like Tris is a stranger, I know her and I think I love her. I've been in love with Tris ever since I saw her for the first time and when we all saw her fear landscape, I understood why she feared what she did. I understand why she never worked with Four, its because she doesn't like men and I'm glad she has finally admitted it. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I want her to be who she is and not who she thinks she should be.

"How drunk are you?" She asks sort of dazed and I shrug my shoulders, attacking her neck with my lips again. I love the rise I can get out of her, the beautiful noises she makes and the way her skin goes red because of my lips.

"I don't know how drunk I am but I know that I like like you. We can get Eric to do it and if we wake up and we wanna break up, we can get him to not file it and shred it." She gazes into my eyes and I press another kiss to her lips, hoping she'll say yes. It might be the alcohol talking but if she doesn't say yes I might cry. God I sound like such a pussy. I'm not a pussy, I shaved my head to prove I'm no wimp but I sound so pussy whipped.

"Let's do it. I'm probably drunk but let's do it." She says and I throw her over my shoulder, slapping her cute ass. She squeals and I carry her through the caved halls of Dauntless

I pound on Eric's door and he opens it narrowing his eyes as at me when he sees Tris. He doesn't like Tris because she's with Four. Eric's not as much of a dick as everyone thinks he is, I mean yeah he's a massive twat but he's not so bad when you get to know him. Being a leader in training means I spend a lot of time with Eric.

"We need you to marry us." Tris says and he looks at us before shrugging his shoulders. He yawns but grabs his keys and goes to step outside but then realises something.

"It'll probably piss number boy off so sure. Let's go to my office. We need to get a witness, I'll grab my assistant." He says and rushes back inside before grabbing a shirt and slipping it on.

"Let's go."

Eric unlocks his office door and leads us inside, fumbling around for a marriage licence. His assistant appears and I smile at Lillia. That's his assistants name. We had a thing a few months ago but she got a girlfriend so we broke it off. It was just some fun, nothing more. We were never serious and we never intended to be.

"Right, sign your names and say something to each other and then its done. I won't file it until you've sobered up tomorrow." He says and I sign my name where I should, smiling up at Tris.

"Tris, I promise to not be an asshole and make sure that Christina bitch stays the fuck away from you, oh and give you sex whenever you want it." I say and she signs her name next, nodding her head and laughing softly. I love her laugh. Its not loud like the Pedrad brothers and its not too snorty like Marlene's and she doesn't cackle like Shauna. Shauna cackles like a witch.

"I promise not to be a bitch and I promise to let you fuck me anytime you want. I also promise to snog you whenever you like." Eric smirks and shakes his head. He signs as a witness as does Lillia who is still laughing her ass off. Her ass isn't as nice as Tris'. God Tris has a nice ass.

"Awesome. Come and see me tomorrow depending on what you decide. If you're not here by 6pm I'm filing it. That's the rules." I nod my head and I pick Tris up bridal style carrying her out of the office.

"Let's go wife."

"Okay Wife." She giggles loudly and Eric laughs wolf whistling as I slap her ass hard.

(Tris)

I wake up with a pounding headache and the urge to throw up. I can vaguely remember what happened but It feels sort of like a dream. I peel my eyes open and then I close them rapidly as the sunlight coming through the window almost blinds me. Well not almost blinds me but causes my eyes pain. I'm very warm and someone is holding me tightly to her chest. I look around the room and find Lynn naked as well and cuddling me tightly to her chest. I'm naked too and I'm really really sore in my sensitive spots. It makes me really uncomfortable and when Lynn opens her eyes, I blush red and cover my boobs.

"Morning Beautiful." I shoot up and run to the bathroom, throwing up what little I've got in my stomach. I wretch and dry heave into the toilet as there isn't anything left in my stomach for me to throw up. I must of been very drunk last night. I've never been properly drunk before. I mean I've been buzzed but I was really drunk last night. Lynn grabs my hair and holds it back while rubbing my back firmly.

"Hey, calm down Beautiful." The memories of last night slowly start to return and I cringe as the foul taste in my mouth gets really vile.

"Did we really?" She nods and rubs my back gently to soothe the flip flop feeling in my stomach. I suddenly feel like I'm gonna throw up again and she holds back my hair as I throw up again. She ensures that I don't get throw up in my hair and then pulls me into her arms when I calm down.

"You broke up with Four, we went out, you came out as a lesbian, we made out a lot, woke Eric up and got married and then we had hot passionate sex eight or nine times." She says and my cheeks go bright red as she rubs my shoulders. We did it, a lot. I feel sort of embarrassed but it felt amazing and completely euphoric. I would happily do it again. Even thinking that makes my cheeks go scarlet. Lynn laughs and strokes my cheeks ever so gently.

"I'll get you some water and we can talk." I nod and she goes to get me some water. God she's got a nice ass. Her ass looked nice in that dress but it looks even nicer naked. I blush harder and she returns, shakes her head and sits down in front of me. She smiles again and I smile at her, taking the water from her hands.

"Drink Slowly." I take a few sips and she caresses my cheek gently. I snuggle into her palm and sighing gently as she brushes her thumb across my cheek. It feels nice and calming when she strokes my cheek. Four used to do it but it sort of felt like a brother was stroking my face. It was weird and I understand why. Its because Four will probably always feel like a friend or brother rather then a lover.

"Feeling better now?" I nod and she kisses my cheek gently, causing me to blush harder. She laughs gently and I love her laugh. She has a nice laugh. Not too high, not too low, not too loud, not too soft. Its just perfect.

"We need to talk." This causes me to nod and she helps me up before handing me a shirt and shorts to put on. I take them and give her a look of thanks that she acknowledges with a nod.

"I can't concentrate when you're naked. You're just too distracting." She says with her dark green eyes getting darker and I put them on quickly. I blush as she looks at my now covered body with disappointment. She seemed way too happy for me to be naked.

"Thank you." I say and she nods her head, slipping on her own shirt.

"So..."

"So..."


End file.
